Major Kenton
In Worrals Goes East, Major Kenton was a British intelligence officer who served at British headquarters in Aleppo during the Second World War. When he learnt that the Germans were using women (probably Arab women as well) in an operation to distribute subversive propaganda leaflets among the local Arab population, he realised that only women could properly investigate the matter. He requested help from Air Commodore Raymond who sent Worrals and Frecks to him. Kenton was described as "a small, insignificant little man of about fifty", with a skin the colour of parchment and a tired blanched look in his eyes, as though they had been too long in the sun. He was not, thought Worrals, the picture one expected of someone who had the reputation of being the greatest living expert on Eastern affairs. At the time he met Worrals, he had already spent thirty two years in the Middle-east. Kenton, like many of the male superiors Worrals had to deal with in her various missions, proved sceptical of the abilities of women. Worrals noted that Kenton "tries to be nice, but really he hasn't a lot of confidence in us." She noted that he had a "Victorian complex" which lingered on. For example, when he found that two attempts had been made on to kill Worrals and Frecks, he wanted to send them home immediately. Again, when Worrals told him about the two caravans with Arab women carrying propaganda leaflets, Kenton assumed that all was lost. The leaflets would get through, and he might as well prepare to write his resignation. The thought that Worrals and Frecks could intercept the caravans did not even cross his mind. However, for some reason, his attitude did not result in an angry showdown with Worrals as happened frequently with others. On the contrary, Worrals seemed rather sympathetic, even indulgent. She told Frecks that Kenton "doesn't mean to be like that--he just can't help it." When Worrals saw how upset Kenton was to be unable to stop the caravans carrying propaganda leaflets, told Frecks that perhaps it was "a bit steep, holding out on him." She determined to help him by detouring from her original plan and setting out to intercept the caravans. One can conjecture why Worrals got on better with Kenton than with others. There never was the all too common argument about women's abilities. One may conjecture why this may be so. Worrals probably gave credit to Kenton for perceiving that women were best suited for the mission he had in mind and for requesting for them in the first place. Secondly, he also credited Worrals for being able to "follow an argument very closely" when she was able to draw some, non-obvious conclusions from the facts which he presented to her. Beyond that, Kenton was clearly an extremely able intelligence officer and this may have won Worrals' respect. He understood the risks and complexities of the mission given to Worrals and Frecks. He arranged sound precautions and good covers for them. He helped them with his extensive background knowlege and his connections with people such as Stampoulos and Nimrud. Category:People Category:Worrals characters